Message of Love
Message of Love (愛のメッセージ Ai no messēji) is the third character song for Aihara Utau, sung by her voice actress Fujita Saki. The song can be found in the second vocal album of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Sore wa subarashī, watashi no kokoro uchikudaite iru Mina wa chōdo hajimatte iru yume o miru Watashi wa watashi no yūjin to yume o miru koto o aisuru Watashitachi ni tokubetsuna kessoku ga aru node (My heart is pounding with eternal love) (Listen to the miraculous message of love) Watashi wa watashitachi ga tsukutta kono yakusoku o mamoritai to omou Watashi wa osorete inai; watashi wa anata to aritai to omou Watashi no kanji wa tsuyoku sodatte iru Watashi wa anata no tame no aidoru no on'nanoko ni naru (My heart is pounding) Ai wa nintaidzuyoku shinsetsudearu (With eternal love) Sore wa mattaku riko-tekide wanai (It's magical) Ai no chikara wa genjitsu ni watashitachi no negai o mawasu (My heart is sparkling) Watashi wa sora de jōshō suru (With magical love) Sore wa watashi ga itai to omou tokoro nidearu (It's miraculous) Watashi ni kyōsō aite ga aru ga, watashi ni yūjin ga aru mo Here we go! (My heart is pounding with eternal love) (Listen to the miraculous message of love) Utau chansu wa watashi no haaku ni saishūtekini aru Watashi wa watashi no kokoro subete to no anata no tame ni utau Watashi wa mirai ga watashi no tame ni hoji suru mono o o osorete iru Shikashi ni~tsu watashi wa anata to shuppatsu shi jōshō suru Watashitachi wa niji ni tsudzuki watashitachi no yume o tsuiseki suru Watashi wa dankai de teritai to omou Watashi no uta no merodī ni yotte saimin-jutsu o kake rare nasai Shikashi, soredearu ai no kanji shinpai shite wa ikenai Kiki nasai ai no messēji o... (My heart is pounding with eternal love) (What says hope better than the dawn?) (My heart is pounding) Ai wa nintaidzuyoku shinsetsudearu (With eternal love) Sore wa mattaku riko-tekide wanai (It's magical) Ai no chikara wa genjitsu ni watashitachi no negai o mawasu (My heart is sparkling) Watashi wa sora de jōshō suru (With magical love) Sore wa watashi ga itai to omou tokoro nidearu (It's miraculous) Watashi ni kyōsō aite ga aru ga, watashi ni yūjin ga aru mo Here we go! (My heart is pounding) Sono hoshi, sore o mabataki shite iru anata ni mi nasai (With eternal love) Dankai ni kōjō shi subete no anata no kokoro to utai nasai (It's magical) Sore wa totemo subarashī, sore okoru mainichi Watashi wa mirai ni doa o kaihatsu shitai to omou Kiki nasai ai no messēji o! |-|Kanji= それはすばらしい、私のこころ打ち砕いている 皆はちょうど始まっている夢を見る 私は私の友人と夢を見ることを愛する 私達に特別な結束があるので (My heart is pounding with eternal love) (Listen to the miraculous message of love) 私は私達が作ったこの約束を守りたいと思う 私は恐れていない; 私はあなたとありたいと思う 私の感じは強く育っている 私はあなたのためのアイドルの女の子になる (My heart is pounding) 愛は忍耐強く親切である (With eternal love) それはまったく利己的ではない (It's magical) 愛の力は現実に私達の願いを回す (My heart is sparkling) 私は空で上昇する (With magical love) それは私がいたいと思うところにである (It's miraculous) 私に競争相手があるが、私に友人があるも Here we go! (My heart is pounding with eternal love) (Listen to the miraculous message of love) 歌うチャンスは私の把握に最終的にある 私は私のこころすべてとのあなたのために歌う 私は未来が私のために保持するものをを恐れている しかし日私はあなたと出発し上昇する 私達は虹に続き私達の夢を追跡する 私は段階で照りたいと思う 私の歌のメロディーによって催眠術をかけられなさい しかし、それである愛の感じ心配してはいけない 聞きなさい愛のメッセージを... (My heart is pounding with eternal love) (What says hope better than the dawn?) (My heart is pounding) 愛は忍耐強く親切である (With eternal love) それはまったく利己的ではない (It's magical) 愛の力は現実に私達の願いを回す (My heart is sparkling) 私は空で上昇する (With magical love) それは私がいたいと思うところにである (It's miraculous) 私に競争相手があるが、私に友人があるも Here we go! (My heart is pounding) その星、それをまばたきしているあなたに見なさい (With eternal love) 段階に向上しすべてのあなたのココロと歌いなさい (It's magical) それはとてもすばらしい、それ起こる毎日 私は未来にドアを開発したいと思う 聞きなさい愛のメッセージを！ |-|English= It’s wonderful, my heart is pounding Everyone’s dreams are just beginning I love to dream with my friends Because we have a special bond (My heart is pounding with eternal love) (Listen to the miraculous message of love) I want to keep this promise we made I’m not afraid; I want to be with you My feelings are growing stronger than ever I’ll become an idol girl for you (My heart is pounding) Love is patient and kind (With eternal love) It’s not selfish at all (It’s magical) The power of love turns our wishes into a reality (My heart is sparkling) I will soar in the skies (With magical love) It’s where I want to be (It’s miraculous) Although I have rivals, I have friends too Here we go! (My heart is pounding with eternal love) (Listen to the miraculous message of love) A chance to sing is finally in my grasp I’ll sing for you with all of my heart I’m afraid of what the future holds for me But some day I’ll take off and soar with you We’ll follow the rainbow and chase our dreams I want to shine on stage Be hypnotised by my song's melody But don’t worry, it’s a feeling of love Listen to the message of love... (My heart is pounding with eternal love) (What says hope better than the dawn?) (My heart is pounding) Love is patient and kind (With eternal love) It’s not selfish at all (It’s magical) The power of love turns our wishes into a reality (My heart is sparkling) I will soar in the skies (With magical love) It’s where I want to be (It’s miraculous) Although I have rivals, I have my special friends Here we go! (My heart is pounding) Look at that star, it’s winking at you (With eternal love) Step up to the stage and sing with all your heart (It’s magical) It’s so wonderful, it happens everyday I want to open up the door to the future Listen to the message of love! Trivia Video Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:HanasakiTsubomi997